Something old, Something new
by Luna-ofTHE-MOON
Summary: The days of James Potter II and his new 'golden trio'. A collection of stories from year one to year 7. Funny  I hope  Romance  coz I love it  Just read it. Rated T to be safe.


**Something old, Something new**

**Authors note:**** This is a collection of stories following the lives in Hogwarts of James Sirius Potter and his friends. I love next generation characters, they give you so much to work with . So I hope you enjoy, I think this will be 13 chapters in total. I am not a fan of writing stories and then waiting two weeks to post them because I am a very impatient person so I will post stories as soon as I write them.**

**In case you have been living under a rock, James Sirius Potter is Harry Potter's and Ginny Weasley's first son. Look up the family tree yourself.**

**Disclaimer:**** If I were J. I would be spending some of my millions of dollars buying a chateau in France not writing a FAN-fiction. I do not own any characters except Ophelia, Alex, Grace and Elloise.**

_1__st__ Year. James POV_

The station was packed. The people milling around everywhere were giving strange looks to the small family gathered at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. This was perhaps because the eldest boy was pushing a trolley on which was a abnormally large trunk and a caged snowy owl.

"Are you ready James?" asked his mother who was restraining his two younger siblings from murdering each other.

"I thinks so." Said James nervously.

"It's best to run at the barrier." added his father helpfully. "Here, you go before the rest of us." He pushed James foward.

James found himself hurtling full-speed towards the concrete barrier. He was going to crash! But the impact never came. Instead he found himself on platform nine and three-quarters. James grinned to himself. He was finally here, he was finally going to Hogwarts. Students were everywhere, some were already in their Hogwarts robes.

He heard his family behind him and looked to see his Father smiling down at him. Although James had inherited his mother's hazel eyes, he had his father's messy dark hair and his terrible eyesight. Instead of the old-fashioned circular glasses his father wore, James had thick, black, square frames.

People were staring at the family and pointing, some were whispering to the person next to them.

"What are they staring at mum?" asked James who was already feeling the pressure as it was without people staring at him.

"Nothing to worry about dear."His mother gave him a big hug and kiss. "Oh I am going to miss you James!"

"Mum...gerof!"Mumbled James, suffocated by his mother's death grip.

"We will write everyday!" said Ginny. "Twice a day if you want us too."

"Thanks mum." James called, as his mother went off to greet the Lovegood's.

"James," said his father quietly. James knew that this was only for him to hear. "I want you to have this." Harry placed a brown package in James' hands. "What is it?" James looked at his father, confused. "Open it when you get on the train, I don't want your mother to see it."Harry smiled and looked at his watch. "Time to go son." He lifted James's trunk and carried it on to the waiting, scarlet steam engine.

Once they had put his trunk and owl in to an empty compartment. James leaned out the window and hugged his family one last time. Making sure no-one he knew would see. The whistle blew and the train started slowly moving out of the station.

James waved at his family until he could see them no-more. He settled back into his seat. He looked out the window at the houses rolling by and was just wondering how on earth muggles could live in such small spaces when his cousin Fred Weasley and his friend Joseph Jordan opened the door to his compartment.

"All right there James?" Fred grinned at him.

"Yeah..."

"That's good mate, just shout if you need anything, 'right!" Fred and Joseph disappeared as quickly as they had come. James heard some loud girlish giggling a few seconds later.

Another knock came from the door and this time two younger students walked in.

"I hope you don't mind but all the other compartments are full." The girl who had spoken looked sort of bossy and had serious brown eyes and wavy auburn hair. The boy next to her was a bit taller and had a freckly face with messy blonde hair.

"Sure!" said James, glad that he could have some company.

"I'm Grace Summers and this is Alex Delaney." Grace said with an air of superiority, as if she knew more than James did. Alex grinned at him then turned to Grace.

"I can introduce myself thank you very much!"He glared at Grace. Grace glared back.

"I'm James. James Potter."

"Really?" asked Alex staring closely at James. "I thought you looked familiar."

"What's it like having a famous dad?" Grace looked fascinated. "I've read alot about him and your Mum and Aunt and Uncle, they were the reason..." her voice dropped to a whisper. "You-know-who, died!"

"Well," said James, sitting up a bit straighter with all this attention. "I suppose it's just like having a non-famous dad, he puts his robes on, one arm at a time as well you know." James sat back in his seat but before he could brag anymore, the compartment door opened yet again. The person standing there this time was a girl about their age. Her caramel coloured hair had obviously attempted to be piled on top of her head but wisps were falling out. She walked in, oblivious to the dramatic entrance she had made and asked

"Can I sit here? The others are talking about the 'fantastic' goals they supposedly made in the Junior Quidditch League."

"Sure." said James.

"Oh I'm Ophelia Wood by the way who are you?"

"I am Grace Summers."Grace butted in before James could open his mouth. "This is Alex Delaney and this...this is James Potter."

Ophelia smiled at them all, apparently not noticing the large emphasis put on James' name. Alex was gaping at her.

"Ophelia Wood?" he asked. "As in, Ophelia Wood, daughter of the Keeper for the English Quidditch Team, Oliver Wood?" Alex asked.

"Well, yes but I might as well be an orphan, I only saw him once this entire summer."

Alex looked stunned. Grace looked annoyed. James looked hungry.

"Do you know what houses you'll be in?" said James to break the awkward silence. "I know I'll be in Gryffindor."

"My parents are Muggles." Grace said. "So I don't know what house I'll be in."

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor, my parents were, but imagine being in Slytherin." Ophelia wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I dunno." said Alex who was looking downcast. "I mean I dunno which house my dad was in..." He drifted off, staring out of the window.

"Well I hope we don't get into Ravenclaw. Imagine being that stuck up." James, Alex and Ophelia laughed. Grace however stood up and stalked out.

The laughter stopped.

"I think she wanted to be in Ravenclaw." Ophelia said in a small voice.

"Let's hope she is." said James.

The train ride passed rather quickly then. The three ate their way through Chocolate frogs, Liquorice wands, Cauldron cakes and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. They discussed Quidditch teams (Alex supported the Stafford Stingers, Ophelia the Chudley Cannons, James whichever was at the top of the League)

"I hope there are no Thestrals." Ophelia was saying.

"You can see Thestrals?" asked Alex, shocked."Who did you see die?" Alex did not seem to register that this might possibly be an inappropriate question.

"My sister." Ophelia answered softly. "We were in a car accident. Fortunately all I got was this." She held up her left pointer finger, showing a small scar across her knuckle.

"I'm the girl who lived!" She said in an attempt at a joke. "Unfortunately my sister didn't."

The mood of the compartment instantly grew somber.

"I'm sorry." said James, meaning it. "Yeah me too." added Alex.

The group was silent for a minute.

Then James realised he had quite forgotten the package his father had given him. He rushed to his trunk and pulled out the package.

"What's that?" asked Alex.

"I dunno." James began unwrapping. A smooth, shimmering something and a scrap of parchment fell to the table. James picked up a smaller piece of parchment. It read:

_James_

_It brings me great pleasure to present these to you._

_This is my invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map._

_Both were you grandfathers and I am sure he would_

_be most disappointed if I didn't hand them down to you._

_He would also approve of any mischief making you_

_desire but do be careful. It would be a shame if after_

_all these years they were confiscated. Good Luck!_

_Your father._

James stared in awe at the objects.

"It's an invisibility cloak and a marauders map." He said, still unable to believe it.

Ophelia and Alex stared. "Wow." They said in unison.

"They were my Dad's and his dad's.." He was cut off by a loud rapping on the door. James quickly stuffed the cloak and the map out of sight. A boy James recognised, Lysander Lovegood who was also starting at Hogwarts this year, came in.

"Just letting you know we'll be there in ten minutes you had better get changed."

In all the excitement James had forgot to worry about the sorting. He hoped it wasn't painful. His Uncle George and Uncle Ron had been going on about wrestling a troll. _Oh well_ he thought to himself as he hastened to change into his school robes, _If Uncle Ron can survive anyone can._

James was standing with the other first-years. He could breathe easier now that he knew they only had to put on a hat.

"Black, Rebecca" called Professor Longbottom, reading from a scroll.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat screeched, Rebecca skipped to the Hufflepuff table, tripping over and splitting her lip on the way.

"Cullen, Tybalt"

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat. Tybalt walked over to the Slytherin table. James almost flinched at the nasty expressions on some of their faces. Almost but he was tougher than that.

"Dabbledung, Peter"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again. The Hufflepuff table sent out a round of applause.

"Delaney, Alex" James crossed his fingers.

"GRYFFINDOR!" A cheer rose from the Gryffindor table. James breathed a sigh of relief.

The names rolled on and on. James was anxious for it to be his turn.

"Lovegood, Lysander"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"McQuillan, Herbert"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Mustaq, Glenda"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Time went so slowly until finally.

"Potter, James" A murmur went around the crowd.

The last thing he saw as the hat went down over his eyes was people craning to get a good look at him and Alex and Ophelia giving him the thumbs up. A small voice in his ear said. "Oh my goodness it's like your grandfather all over again! I can see you've inherited his talent for mischief and schoolwork." James's heart pounded and he chanted in his head. 'Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor!' "Are you sure? Well ok," said the hat " better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The last part was shouted as the entire Gryffindor table stood up and cheered he could see Fred and Joseph standing on their chairs, cheering. He spotted amongst the crazed Gryffindor's, Alex waving at him to come sit next to him.

Alex grinned at him. The next few people went until "Summers, Grace" was called

Grace jammed the hat on her head eagerly. The hat took almost two minutes to decide but then shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Alex and James groaned. "I hoped she would be in Ravenclaw." Alex said as Grace glared at them from across the table. James began to grow hungry. The last person to be called was

"Wood, Ophelia"

James and Alex smiled at her as she waved airily at them. Almost as soon as the hat touched her head it cried "GRYFFINDOR!" The boys clapped as hard as the rest as Ophelia came and sat down next to them.

The headmistress Professor Sprout stood up from the teachers table and her magically magnified voice rang across the room.

"Welcome, new students and old. I just need to say...Tuck in!" as she said this delicious food appeared on each of the golden plates. Ophelia squealed as she grabbed the platter of roast pheasant. James smiled. It was going to be great her. He just knew it.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are nice. I hope you will continue reading this i will probably post some more this weekend. Queens B'day Hooray! I almost forgot this story is dedicated to my fabulous friends 3 them so much. If you cannot spot the 'celebrity' name i put in, you need to watch TV more. Love always- Luna**


End file.
